Approximately 25,000 intracranial aneurysms rupture each year in North America. The primary purpose of treatment for a ruptured intracranial aneurysm is to prevent rebleeding. There are a variety of ways to treat ruptured and non-ruptured aneurysms.
Possibly the most widely known of these procedures is an extravascular approach using surgery or microsurgery. This treatment is common with intracranial berry aneurysms. The method comprises a step of clipping the neck of the aneurysm, performing a suture ligation of the neck, or wrapping the entire aneurysm. Each of these procedures is formed by intrusive invasion into the body and performed from the outside of the aneurysm or target site. General anesthesia, craniotomy, brain retraction, and placement of a clip around the neck of the aneurysm are typically required in these surgical procedures. The surgical procedure is often delayed while waiting for the patient to stabilize medically. For this reason, many patients die from the underlying disease or defect prior to the initiation of the procedure.
Another procedure--the extra-intravascular approach--involves surgically exposing or stereotactically reaching an aneurysm with a probe. The wall of the aneurysm is then perforated from the outside and various techniques are used to occlude the interior in order to prevent it from rebleeding. The techniques used to occlude the aneurysm include electrothrombosis, adhesive embolization, hog hair embolization, and ferromagnetic thrombosis. These procedures are discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,122,136 to Guglielmi et al., the entirety of which is incorporated by notice.
A still further approach is the least invasive and is additionally described in Guglielmi et al. It is the endovascular approach. In this approach, the interior of the aneurysm is entered by use of a catheter such as those shown in Engelson (Catheter Guidewire), U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,525 and also in Engelson (Catheter for Guidewire Tracking), U.S. Pat. No. 4,739,768. These patents describe devices utilizing guidewires and catheters which allow access to the aneurysm from remote portions of the body. Specifically by the use of catheters having very flexible distal regions and guidewires which are steerable to the region of the aneurysm, embolic devices which may be delivered through the catheter are an alternative to the extravascular and extra-intravascular approaches.
The endovascular approach typically includes two major sections. The first section involves the introduction of the catheter to the aneurysm site using devices such as shown in the Engelson patents. The second section often involves filling the aneurysm in some fashion or another. For instance, a balloon may be introduced into the aneurysm from the distal portion of the catheter where it is inflated, detached, and left to occlude the aneurysm. In this way, the parent artery is preserved. Balloons are becoming less in favor because of the difficulty in introducing the balloon into the aneurysm sac, the possibility of an aneurysm rupture due to overinflation of the balloon within the aneurysm, and the risk associated with the traction produced when detaching the balloon.
A highly desirable embolism-forming device which may be introduced into an aneurysm using endovascular placement procedures, is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,994,069, to Ritchart et al. There is described a device--typically a platinum/tungsten alloy coil having a very small diameter--which may be introduced into an aneurysm through a catheter such as those described in Engelson above. These coils are often made of wire having a diameter of 2-6 mils. The coil diameter may be 10-30 mils. These soft, flexible coils may be of any length desirable and appropriate for the site to be occluded. For instance, the coils may be used to fill a berry aneurysm. Within a short period of time after the filling of the aneurysm with the embolic device, a thrombus forms in the aneurysm and is shortly thereafter complemented with a collagenous material which significantly lessens the potential for aneurysm rupture.
Coils such as seen in Ritchart et al. may be delivered to the vasculature site in a variety of ways including, e.g., mechanically detaching them from the delivery device as is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,250,071, to Palermo or by electrolytic detachment as is shown in Guglielmi et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,122,136) as was discussed above.
Guglielmi et al. shows an embolism-forming device and procedure for using that device. Specifically, Guglielmi et al. fills a vascular cavity such as an aneurysm with an embolic device such as a platinum coil which coil has been endovascularly delivered. The coil is then severed from its insertion tool by the application of a small electric current. Desirably, the insertion device involves a guidewire which is attached at its distal end to an embolic device by an electrolytic, sacrificial joint. Guglielmi et al. suggests that when the embolic device is a platinum coil, the platinum coil may be 1-50 cm. or longer as is necessary. Proximal of the embolic coil is a guidewire, often stainless steel in construction. The guidewire is used to push the platinum embolic coil, obviously with great gentleness, into the vascular site to be occluded. The patent shows a variety ways of linking the embolic coil to the pusher guidewire. For instance, the guidewire is tapered at its distal end and the distal tip of the guidewire is soldered into the proximal end of the embolic coil. Additionally, a stainless steel coil is wrapped coaxially about the distal tapered portion of the guidewire to provide column strength to the guidewire. This coaxial stainless steel wire is joined both to the guidewire and to the embolic coil. Insulation may be used to cover a portion of the strength-providing stainless steel coil. This arrangement provides for two regions which must be electrolytically severed before the embolic coil is severed from the guidewire.
A further variation of the Guglielmi detachable coil is one in which the distal tip of the stainless steel guidewire is not soldered to the proximal end of the embolic device. A simple conical stainless steel wire is included from the stainless steel guidewire to the embolic coil.
A further variation found in Guglielmi et al. includes a thin, threadlike extension between the guidewire core and the proximal end of the embolic coil. In this way, the guidewire does not extend to the embolic coil, but instead relies upon a separately introduced extension.
A continuation-in-part application to the Guglielmi et al patent discussed above Ser. No. 840,211, filed on 24 Feb. 1992, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,354,295 entitled "IMPROVEMENTS IN AN ENDOVASCULAR ELECTROLYTICALLY DETACHABLE WIRE AND TIP FOR THE FORMATION OF THROMBUS IN ARTERIES, VEINS, ANEURYSMS, VASCULAR MALFORMATIONS AND ARTERIOVENOUS FISTULAS" describes the use of mechanically detachable embolic devices as well as those which are electrolytically detachable. The embolic devices may be augmented with attached filaments.
Dr. Taki has devised a variation of the Guglielmi detachable coil using a copper link between the guidewire and the coil.
None of the noted procedures using electrolytically detachable embolic devices suggests the concept of limiting the size of the sacrificial link to allow more precise placement of the embolic device and facile, quick detachment.